


Just a Small Suggestion

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Background Relationships, Depression, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Suicide Attempt, Talking, desperate times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush needs a decision from Megatron, but its hard to get an answer when the tribe leader's wife isn't doing too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Small Suggestion

Bombrush sighed as he walked through the encampment, smelling the dinners that were being cooked by their tribe.  It made him register the pang of his empty stomach rolling around with nothing to digest.

 

He held back a groan.  Primus, he wished he had stayed behind to grab something to eat.  But no... there were reports and news that he needed to relay to Megatron.

 

While he was a bit pissed that the other refused to leave his hut, Bombrush couldn't blame the other man even though it had nearly been two weeks since that event.

 

Nodding to Lugnut and the other guard, the second-in-command knocked on the door before letting himself in.

 

His leader was in his usual spot by the fireplace, watching his own dinner be cooked while Eclipse slept in her bed.

 

"Megatron?  I hope I'm not interrupting you-"

 

"It's fine, Bombrush," he let out in a low voice as he moved to look over the pot over the fire, "More reports from the field?"

 

"Yes. And Shockwave has a few concerns over the construction of the walls."

 

Their talk continued on as normal.  Bombrush updated the tribe leader of the status of the tribe, a few people, how Optimus and Rodimus were faring, and also the weak wood that workers had found building the walls to outline the tribe's perimeter.  There was a concern over whether to repair it or simple add more to it to make it stronger.

 

Each had its downsides.  Repairing would mean more work to be done and an even bigger setback for finishing before the snow hit.  Strengthening it wouldn't be as much time, but it would waste more material and make it quite obvious to any attackers what the weak spot is.

 

"How much wood do we have to spare?"

 

"Not that much.  We wouldn't be in trouble if we take the time to repair it and save the materials, but if we choose to strengthen it, we will have to take stock from what we're using to build the huts."

 

"Could we afford to take some from the hut's supply to reinforce the wall?"

 

"... We could, but our men don't think that the supply can be replenished.  At least not with the best material."

 

"So we could keep our supply the same?"

 

"Yes.  Just with wood that's not as strong or thick as what the construction crew want.  If wood isn't strong enough, the huts might not last through the winter and-"

 

A groan interrupted him.  Both turned to the leader's sleeping wife who was now starting to wake up.  Her shivering was not a good sign.

 

Immediately, Megatron turned away from his friend, his sword placed down as he rushed to his wife's side.

 

"Eclipse?  Eclipse, it's me..."

 

Bombrush watched as the other, his back still to him, wake up Eclipse from her now restless sleep.

 

There would be no getting anything out of the other now.  Not with Eclipse like this.  After her suicide attempt, Megatron had refused to leave her side, afraid that she might try it again if he wasn't with her.

 

No one knew if Eclipse was struggling to find the strength to live or had already given up.  Only Knock Out and Red Alert were that close to her after the incident and they weren't talking.  Everything else was what people saw when they went to speak to their leader.

 

And even that was hard in itself.  If Eclipse wasn't resting or calm, Megatron's attention would be split between the person he was talking to and his wife.  And even like it had been before, it was even more dangerous.  While like this, Megatron was still the tribe leader.  If someone asked for an order, he would give one.

 

Which was why Bombrush was waiting to see if he should just leave or wait this out.  If he asked Megatron for his orders on the wall, the other might simply say something to make him leave.  Quite possibly the wrong choice since he wasn't thinking straight.

 

From where he was, Eclipse was curling into herself, her legs drawing up the covers as Megatron leaned further over her.  Inaudible words were passing, Megatron mostly from the low pitch, and blankets and covers were being moved.

 

Finally, Eclipse stopped moving.  Bombrush could see her head being propped up to rest in Megatron's lap, her hair spilling over the side of his arm, his other moving in a caressing motion.

 

He decided to gamble with this.

 

"... Megatron. We need to make a decision about the wall soon.  Repairing will take up much time and strengthen the weak part will also require time to restock the supplies needed for that project.  We must risk not having the wall up before the snow hits or huts that will not stand up to the brutal winter."

 

Bombrush was being selfish, but he knew that he had to push Megatron in the right direction.  With his friend not fully here mentally, he would have to do what he knew was the right thing.  Even if it was wrong, in a way...

 

"... The tribes’ people are getting worried as well.  With limited supplies, many have asked about extra straw and blankets and furs for when winter hits.  As it is, many of them might be left with nothing but the huts to protect them."

 

He watched the other's back, still unmoving except for the hand still caressing his wife.  Whether Eclipse had fallen asleep again or not, it was obvious all of Megatron's attention was on her.

 

"... Tell the builders to take down the wall.  Replace the weak wood before continuing on the rest."

 

"Understood."

 

"And tell the ones cutting down trees to bring back the bigger ones.  Focus on quality more than the quantity.  And we'll also need to accumulate more supplies for the houses."

 

"More stone then?"

 

"Yes.  The huts will need stronger foundations to prevent the cold from getting in."

 

"I will pass the news along.  The repairs will start tomorrow."

 

"Good."

 

Bombrush bowed before getting up.  After a second though, he moved the pot a bit off center from the fire to prevent it from overcooking.  As if was, he didn't think Megatron would get to it anytime soon.

 

"I wish you two a good night, Megatron."

 

Megatron's grunt was close enough to a goodbye as the older man left the hut.

 

He sighed again as he started to head back to the main tent.  Now he wasn't feeling as hungry as before.  Primus, to have to be in the room when his old friend was like that?  And to manipulate him into picking the better choice?

 

Bombrush hoped Soundwave wouldn't mind him being a little late for dinner.

 

END


End file.
